1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and, more specifically, to a developing member for an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A developing unit for developing a latent image formed on an electrophotographic photosensitive member (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,348) includes a developing member for developing the latent image formed on the electrophotographic photosensitive member with developer, a developer containing member for containing the developer, a supply opening provided in the developer containing member and adapted to supply the developer contained within the developer containing member to the developing member, a seal member for sealably sealing the supply opening, a grip member connected to the seal member and to be gripped when the supply opening is unsealed, a support portion for supporting the grip member. According to this design, the grip portion is capable of being separated from the support portion by bending the grip member with respect to the support portion. This design has drawbacks. During transportation of the developing unit, the grip member tends to be separated from the support portion accidentally by an external force. When the seal member unsealed accidentally, the developer will flow out of the developer containing member to contaminate the surroundings.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid problem. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a developing member, which keeps the sealing member positively secured in the sealing status during transportation of the developing unit, preventing leakage of the contained developer. To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the developing member comprises a developing member main body containing a developer for developing images, a sealing member sealing developer supply holes of the developing member main body, a grip member connected to one end of the sealing member for the gripping of the hand to pull the sealing member away from the developing member main body, positioning means provided at the grip member, and a position member fixedly provided in one end wall thereof of the developing member main body and adapted for receiving the positioning means of the grip to secure the grip to the end wall of the developing member main body.